


Teenaged Mischief

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Texting via Marvel [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Humor, I did tag some though, I'm not tagging all of the brotps, Nicknames, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: The kids got bored so Harley decided to text Stephen when they found his number in the Avengers and Allies database. Harley might end up being in trouble.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Shuri, Peter Parker & Shuri, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Series: Texting via Marvel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480502
Kudos: 39





	Teenaged Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> If Stephen finds out what his contact name is then he might just give up on trying to get people to call him by his real name.

SNAPE WITH A CAPE  
  
Sup Houdini?  
  
Stark, how many times must I ask that you stop calling me stupid things?  
  
Also, when did you get your number changed?  
  
He didn't.  
  
I'm Harley and I take a lot of offence to being mistaken for Tony.  
  
The kid from Tennesee?  
  
How did you even get this number?  
  
We got bored and looked through the 'Avengers and Allies' database.  
  
By 'we' I suppose that means that either Peter and his friends or Shuri are there and they are in on it as well?  
  
What?  
  
No! Why would they help? I mean if they were even here.  
  
I meant 'we' as in me and Tony, you get it, right?  
  
Oh really?  
  
Because Stark is now talking to me on the phone as you are typing.  
  
He asked if you would like to try that again.  
  
It was all Michelle's idea!  
  
Wait, no it wasn't!  
  
She's scary.  
  
I blame Peter!  
  



End file.
